Inhaler
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Requested drabble where Stiles is the one to help Scott when he has his asthma attack (S5)


Prompt: In Season 5, Scott has an asthma attack, Stiles is the one to help him in place of Liam

A/N: prompt I received on Tumblr. I love Sciles and I know their relationship isn't perfect, Stiles isn't always a great friend but I love the idea behind them... I can admit that I tend to ignore the bad and that I imagine them as the truest brotp ever. So when I got this request I just had to write it because of course it makes sense that brotp Stiles is ready to jump into action whenever Scott needs him :) No hate towards Liam at all; at the time I didn't know his character that well so I had no qualms just re-writing the scene to include a character I liked more hahahaha.

Again, when I wrote this, I was not watching S5 at all, I had no idea just what exactly was going on or why Scott was having an asthma attack... I only glanced through the wiki to see what happened.

* * *

Scott couldn't breathe, his chest was tight, his throat closing- asthma attack? He hadn't had an asthma attack since he was Bit! Was it the memory? Did the flashback cause the sudden flare up? His mind was starting to go fuzzy as he struggled for air; he fell to his knees, hand at his chest. He vaguely registered, Mrs. Finch calling out for help but that wasn't as important right now. Scott tried to remember how he dealt with this as a kid but his brain wasn't working…

Stiles was walking to class, Malia at his side when he heard some kids yelling about needing an inhaler, it was an emergency. The two of them immediately spun around, looking for the person in need. The kid in question spotted Stiles and ran over, words all tumbling out of his mouth.

"Stiles, dude, Scott needs his inhaler, where is it?"

Malia frowned, "He doesn't have-"

Stiles didn't even pause, sprinting to his locker, "I have his spare, I've always kept it in my locker… shit, an asthma attack, now?" He wasted no time in entering his combination and grabbing the inhaler off his top shelf. "Where is he?"

"AP Bio class, this way!"

The three of them ran towards the class, Stiles terrified for what this might mean for his friend. He slid into the classroom, barely staying on his feet, eyes locking on Scott by the teacher's desk. "Malia, make sure they give us some space," Stiles said, moving towards his best friend. Then as an afterthought, he turned towards her, a hurried but gentle smile, "Be nice about it though."

Malia nodded and gently started to push the students away from Scott and Stiles, giving them the space he asked for.

Stiles was beside Scott, softly calling out his name, holding up the inhaler, "Come on Scott, I've got your inhaler, here." But Scott wasn't paying attention, he was wheezing and staring at the floor. "Dude, Scott, come on, you need this," Stiles pushed, waving the inhaler in front of Scott's eyes. But it wasn't working. Stiles thought back to the times he had panic attacks, needing something to ground him… maybe that was what Scott needed right now. And he needed it in a hurry. Quickly, Stiles shifted behind Scott, pulling Scott's back to his chest, chin hooked over his shoulder so they were ear to ear. The two of them were in their own world now, ignoring the sounds of everyone around them. "Scotty, it's me, Stiles, I'm here for you. Just me and you here, listen to my heart." Stiles knew that with the way his heart was beating, Scott would have no trouble picking up on it. His arms were wrapped around Scott's chest, hand over top of Scott's own.

Despite the fact that Scott was struggling to breathe, Stiles noticed the moment he relaxed in his arms, was brought back to the moment. Stiles held the inhaler to his mouth and pumped it as Scott inhaled. Millions of times of helping Scott came flooding back, knowing to listen, monitor if he needed another pump or not. But the effects were clear enough- Scott wasn't wheezing as bad and his shoulders were more relaxed.

"There ya go, just relax and breathe," he murmured, hand rubbing Scott's chest.

"I don't know what happened…I just, all of a sudden…" Scott muttered, eyes narrowed as he thought about what might have caused this.

"We'll figure it out, that's not the issue right now… just, we didn't- I didn't go through all this crap with you, to lose you to an asthma attack now Scotty."

Scott coughed out a laugh, feeling a lot better than before, "You aren't gonna lose me that easily." He brought his arm up to grab Stiles's wrist. "I'm glad you're here, you always have my back."

"Yea, always," Stiles agreed.


End file.
